Monzón del Oeste
by reyna-ruina
Summary: Dos jóvenes en busca de respuesta se embarcan en una aventura a través de continentes, guiados por una ardiente necesidad de encontrar algo que ambos han perdido. Más puede que la ruta que escojan los lleve a realizar descubrimientos inesperados, sobre el mundo, sus creencias, sus sentimientos...y sobre ellos mismos. [ZukoxAang]


_Ufff, primer fic decente en años! Y de varios capítulos encima! Espero poder con esto, estoy muy fuera de práctica pero tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo (y varios capis ya guionados incluso xD). Soy bastante nueva en el fandom pero ya me he visto las dos series hasta la fecha y leído todos los comics, así que pretendo incluir varios datos de éstos en este fic. Hasta ahora llevo planeados unos 20 capítulos (como los de la primera temporada jajaja…me siento tan nerd),y si se requiere le haré una continuación. También he de comentar que este fic es yaoi (Zuko x Aang) así que eventualmente habrá más de una situación "calentita" (igual nada por encima del rating), pero esto es más que nada una historia de aventura, así que si no eres muy fan de la parejita estás invitado a quedarte también :D._

_Más allá de eso, admito que estos dos no tienen suficiente fanart/fanfics como se merecen y realmente no me espero ganar una gran audiencia con esto, así que si eres un fan y quieres dejar un comentario/crítica/consulta/sugerencia/huevo podrido/banderita de la nación del fuego ¡sería genial!_

_Bueno, aquí los dejo con este prólogo cortito, tómenlo como un simple iniciante. ¡La verdadera historia empieza en el próximo capítulo!_

Prólogo: El Señor del Fuego y el Avatar

El gobernante dejó su taza de té sobre el marco de la ventana y contempló la gran cuidad del Reino Tierra, suspirando lentamente. El aroma a incienso del lugar se mezclaba con el viento fresco y un poco arcilloso, que llegaba desde afuera, llenando sus pulmones y relajándolo suavemente. Tranquilidad…algo que, a estas alturas, ya le parecía al joven un lujo casi imposible de conseguir.

La guerra había acabado, y esta vez no era el sueño de nadie. Era una realidad.

La mayoría de la gente todavía no terminaba de comprender esto. Ellos habían nacido durante la guerra, crecido durante la guerra, sus padres y abuelos habían vivido durante la guerra; ninguno de ellos recordaba o había siquiera conocido cómo era un mundo en paz. Y de entre todas, la Nación del Fuego era quien tenía las cosas más complicadas: los edificios se podían reconstruir, las tropas y colonias de los pueblos invadidos se podían retirar, el odio podía comenzar lentamente a desvanecerse a base de trabajo duro y apoyo a los damnificados…pero lavar cien años de mentiras de la cabeza de la gente no era cosa fácil. El nuevo Señor del Fuego lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Y es que, tras el fin de la Guerra de los Cien Años y su consiguiente coronación como Señor del Fuego, Zuko se había tenido que enfrentar a cosas que ningún otro joven de su edad hubiera deseado tener que enfrentarse: una nación entera que no lo aceptaba completamente como gobernante, mentiras acerca de su "traición" y del verdadero paradero de su padre circulando entre el populacho y echando leña al fuego, focos de disturbios y rebeliones por todo el país e incluso entre sus propias filas… Los primeros años tras el final de esta guerra fueron una prueba constante para la templanza, la habilidad y la perseverancia del nuevo soberano. Desalojar las colonias en territorio invadido había resultado ser una experiencia especialmente estresante desde todos los puntos de vista: la gran mayoría de los civiles asentados en las colonias se negaban a dejar lo que ellos consideraban sus tierras y sus familias bajo las órdenes de alguien que, ellos especialmente, no terminaban de ver como su nuevo Señor. Y hoy, dos años después del final de la consabida guerra, el litigio estaba lejos de terminar.

Ya la presión amenazaba con causar fractura en él. Por suerte su sabio tío, que al parecer podía leer en sus cartas mucho más de lo que él llegaba a expresar en tinta, le había pedido (más bien exigido) que le hiciera una visita. Zuko, quien en ocasiones anteriores había declinado la oferta, esta vez había decidido que las presiones y los conflictos de su Nación terminarían de mala manera si él dejaba que el estrés lo empujara a tomar decisiones apuradas y sin pensar. Así que, por su bien y el bien de su gente, ahora estaba pasando una semana en Ba Sing Se.

-¿Qué tal está tu té, Príncipe Zuko?-preguntó una suave, anciana voz detrás de él. El joven sonrió, sin apartar la vista de la ventana

- Señor del Fuego Zuko, tío. Ya extrañaba el sabor de tu jugo de hojas.

Iroh dejó salir un refunfuño, golpeando a su sobrino en la espalda suavemente, aunque no lo suficiente para evitar desequilibrarlo y hacerlo toser.

-Algún día aprenderás a valorarlo, sobrino.

Zuko sonrió con complicidad, enderezándose y dejando su taza vacía en la mesa más cercana y tomando el delantal de una silla.

-Termina de barrer, ya estamos por abrir- dijo el viejo general, sonriéndole, y siguió arreglando las mesas.

Zuko asintió, tomando la escoba que descansaba contra una pared y barriendo el suelo con parsimonia. Llevaba ya algunos días de visita en el Dragón Jazmín, el cual últimamente se estaba llenando más que de costumbre: al parecer la noticia de que el Señor del Fuego estaba trabajando de mesero se había esparcido como un incendio forestal por la ciudad. Era cierto que ahora tenía que lidiar con las preguntas de los curiosos clientes acerca de sus planes de gobierno y de sus intenciones (y aguantar más de una mirada de desconfianza de parte de personas que habían visto demasiado de cerca el lado malo de su nación), pero comparado con lo que tenía que pasar en el palacio real esto era un verdadero soplo de aire fresco. Haber tenido que adelantar papeleo y trabajo durante días, incansablemente, casi sin comer o dormir sólo para poder quedar libre unos pocos días ahora realmente sentía que había valido la pena.

Y algo bueno (o quizás no tan bueno) de poder estar tanto tiempo sin la cabeza llena de problemas relacionados con la nación, los daños de la guerra o cualquier otro asunto de fuerza mayor, era que ahora comenzaban a resurgir otras preocupaciones…preocupaciones que, por no involucrar el destino del mundo y ser de carácter más personal, habían quedado en segundo plano.

Hasta ahora.

Zuko se daba cuenta, más claramente que nunca, que no podía seguir ignorando esas cuestiones por mucho más tiempo. Debía lidiar de una vez con aquellos conflictos interiores que llevaba arrastrando por la vida, como una pesada carga, antes de que terminaran por consumirlo desde adentro.

Lo había intentado ya. Poco después de su coronación había ido a hablar con su padre, y a pesar de haber cumplido todos sus deseos a regañadientes no había conseguido sacarle información acerca del paradero de su madre. Conversaciones con los empleados más antiguos del palacio, algunos de los cuales había tenido que ir a buscar a sus lugares de retiro, le habían conseguido una idea de dónde comenzar a buscar; pero más allá de eso nada estaba claro. Tampoco estaba claro qué haría cuando la encontrara, que le diría, cómo reaccionaría…pero Zuko sabía que no podía quedarse en los detalles, al menos no de momento. Le había costado trabajo comprarse a sí mismo algo de tiempo, y no pensaba malgastarlo cuando la misión más importante estaba aún sin comenzar.

El joven soberano sonrió, observando el sol alto desde la puerta del Dragón Jazmín mientras terminaba de barrer. La misión no comenzaría, no aún. No pensaba embarcarse en esto solo. Esperaba contar con la ayuda de un amigo…el cual, con algo de suerte, estaba a punto ya de arribar.

Y en efecto, a solo unas pocas leguas de distancia se acercaba planeando un extraño joven que portaba el tatuaje de una flecha azul en la cabeza. Dos años habían pasado, y Ba Sing Se seguía siendo la misma ciudad sobrepoblada, mal dividida y fascinante que siempre, portadora de tantos buenos como malos recuerdos para él. Pero ahora, con todos los cambios que de a poco se estaban realizando, y especialmente lo concerniente al asunto que lo traía aquí esta vez, esta ciudad no le invitaba a quedarse mucho tiempo. Era sólo una escala, o más bien un punto de partida. No estaba del todo enterado aún de qué tipo de propuesta venía a escuchar de labios de su amigo, pero el joven Avatar si estaba seguro de una cosa: él ya tenía sus propios motivos para inclinarse a aceptar.

Los primeros dos años tras la derrota del Señor del Fuego Ozai habían pasado casi en un soplo para él. El tiempo lo había dividido entre ayudar a Zuko a resolver problemas entre las colonias de la Nación del Fuego en territorio del Reino Tierra, colaborar con la reconstrucción de la Tribu Agua del Sur y educar a un pequeño grupo de "entusiastas del aire control" en costumbres y tradiciones de los Nómades Aire. Esto último, sobre todo, había hecho nacer en él una sensación de esperanza y optimismo; pero al mismo tiempo también había hecho regresar ese gran sentimiento de pérdida y nostalgia, que lo había perseguido desde el instante en que halló los huesos del monje Gyatso en el Templo del Aire del Sur.

Aang sabía que, por más que educara a sus acólitos en todos los aspectos de su cultura, no podía hacerlos maestros aire propiamente dichos; y el dejar que el futuro de los maestros aire dependa enteramente de él mismo, sobre todo considerando que el simple hecho de ser Avatar ya lo había puesto hasta ahora en varias listas de los más buscados, no terminaba de parecerle la mejor idea. Así era como aquella verdad, clara como la nieve recién caída, se dejaba ver ante sus ojos: necesitaba encontrar maestros aire.

A decir verdad, no era solamente por el futuro de su cultura, ni por querer desligarse de la titánica responsabilidad de hacer renacerla enteramente de su sangre y carne. Aang _necesitaba _saber que su gente no había perecido por completo, que su cultura no estaba totalmente extinta. _Necesitaba_ esa luz de esperanza en su vida…

Hasta hace poco, todos esto no parecían más que un lejano, añorante deseo. Cada persona con la cual se cruzaba recibía de su parte preguntas acerca de los nómades, y la petición de mantener los ojos abiertos en caso de que llegaran a ver alguno. Hasta ahora, todo había resultado en vano. Pero esta vez, por primera vez desde su despertar, había conseguido de una fuente confiable datos acerca de un viajero misterioso que al parecer conocía Nómades Aire en persona. El problema era que este viajero era más difícil de rastrear y contactar que él mismo había sido, durante cien años, atrapado bajo el hielo del polo; por lo cual se veía a kilómetros que encontrarlo no sería tarea fácil.

Por eso mismo Aang deseaba, no solamente la bendición, sino también la ayuda del Señor del Fuego en su cruzada; prometiendo a cambio colaborar con cualquier cosa que el soberano requiriese de él.

El maestro aire sonrió mientras giraba suavemente alrededor de ese edificio ya icónico para él, ubicado sobre una explanada con vista a gran parte de la ciudad. Con su amplio frente con fuente, sus ventanas circulares y sus paredes verde intenso, denotando el tipo de infusiones que se servían dentro, el Dragón Jazmín seguía siendo uno de sus edificios favoritos en el mundo entero. Aang aterrizó sobre la baranda de mármol cincelado que bordeaba el frente: aquella misma junto a la que él y la ahora pronta a ser su prometida habían compartido su primer beso formal, bajo la suave luz de un atardecer esplendoroso, con la guerra ya detrás. Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo grato, mientras unos pasos ya conocidos se le acercaban desde las puertas del local.

-Es bueno verte otra vez, Avatar.

-Es bueno verte otra vez, Sifu.

Zuko dejó salir un gruñido similar al que se había ganado de su tío horas antes, clavándole en la espalda al Avatar el palo de su escoba, desequilibrándolo y haciéndolo caerse aparatosamente de la baranda.

-Vamos adentro ya- susurró divertido el maestro fuego: no se había esperado una caída tan pesada de alguien tan ligero como su amigo – Tío está terminando de limpiar todo, tras entrar debo cerrar la tienda.

-¿Día ocupado eh? ¿Qué tal es la vida de un humilde empleado de casa de té? –Aang se enderezó, usando un poco de aire para quitarse el polvo de las ropas y devolviéndolo el pinchazo con su propio bastón-planeador.

-No me quejo. Al menos es mejor que pasarse el día enterrado en papeles y decretos que firmar o atendiendo aburridas reuniones – replicó el menor de los dos, cerrando las pesadas puertas del local tras dejar a su amigo entrar. Éste, por su parte, se había acercado a saludar a Iroh.

-¡Aang, que gusto verte! Mi sobrino lleva el día entero dando vueltas como una hormiga perdida esperando tu llegada. - dijo el viejo general, levantando las sillas de madera encima de las mesas. El aludido comenzó de inmediato a ayudar con la tarea, mientras Zuko pasaba la escoba una vez más –Ustedes terminen aquí muchachos, iré a preparar el té. –Dijo el propietario, sacudiendo sus manos en el delantal y marchándose hacia la cocina.

-¿Y los empleados? ¿No es un poco temprano para que no haya nadie? –preguntó Aang, extrañado de ver a tío y sobrino solos en el gran local a esas horas del día.

Zuko sonrió, con algo similar a la resignación en su rostro.

-Tío los envió a casa temprano hoy, quería cerrar el local para nuestra reunión. Le dije que no hacía falta, que nos reuniríamos en otro lugar, pero él insistió.

-¿Qué clase de persona sería si supiera que el amigo de mi hijo viene a reunirse con él y no ofreciera un lugar apropiado?- Iroh ya estaba de regreso con una tetera y tazas en una bandeja, dejándola en la única mesa cuyas sillas seguían abajo- Ya puede ir acomodándose, hoy me toca hacer inventario así que si me necesitan estaré en la trastienda- y tras decir esto se marchó muy orondo.

Aang miró a Zuko con las cejas bien altas y una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos.

-¿Acaso acaba de llamarte su…?

Zuko rió bajito, condescendiente pero feliz a la vez.

-Ya no me molesto en corregirlo –aclaró, apartando la silla caballerosamente para Aang. El maestro aire le sonrió con complicidad, apartando la silla de Zuko al mismo tiempo para luego ir a sentarse a la suya.

-¡Mhnmm… té Lung Ching!- el más joven aspiró profundo de su taza recién servida, contemplando el color dorado tenue y delicado de la infusión.

El soberano sonrió, tomando la otra taza y disfrutando el suave calor que ésta emitía.

-Ya te he dicho, tío tiene una extraña habilidad de recordar los tés favoritos de todos sus comensales…incluso de aquellos que sólo aparecen dos veces al año.

Aang suspiró ante el no tan sutil reproche.

-Sabes que quiero mucho a tu tío, pero tú mejor que nadie comprende lo ocupados que todos hemos estado últimamente…créeme, este lugar es casi el único sitio al que puedo venir a relajarme y nada me gustaría más que venir más seguido – dijo, con los ojos fijos en los de Zuko - ¡Y quizás pueda, a partir de ahora! La segunda ronda de refuerzos de la Tribu Agua del Norte ya ha arribado al Sur, el pueblo se ha expandido increíblemente y los cautivos rescatados tras la guerra ya se han reintegrado a sus familias; así que desde aquí ellos pueden prácticamente arreglarse por sí mismos. ¡Sokka incluso reconstruyó su torre, diez veces más alta que la original!-añadió, con una risita- Mis acólitos me han pedido un par de meses libres de sus enseñanzas para visitar a sus familias, así que ellos no van a necesitarme durante algún tiempo…y con respecto a las colonias, los dos sabemos bien que ese conflicto apenas está comenzando a solucionarse. Necesitará tiempo. Lo cual me deja al menos un par de mes sin mucho que hacer, además de trabajo de Avatar ocasional.

El Señor del Fuego dejó escapar una sonrisa cómplice.

-Me alegra oír eso. Ya va siendo hora, Aang, de que te explique el motivo por el cual te he citado aquí esta noche…

-¿Un globo de guerra mediano? ¿Adaptado como uno de los del Reino Tierra? – el general de la Nación del Fuego no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de sospecha y estupor al Avatar mientras repasaba con la mirada el documento que acababa de entregarle, deteniéndose por quinta vez en la firma y sello del Señor del Fuego.

Aang se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa casi culpable ante la mirada incrédula del hombre frente a él.

-Es para un viaje…Zuko envió varios de estos hacia aquí para transportar suministros, ¿cierto?

-Sí, ciertamente lo hizo –el general volvió a levantar las cejas – ¿Pero por qué no usa el dirigible real en el que vino hasta Ba Sing Se? Hasta donde se siguen en la base militar, donde lo había dejado…

-Sí…verá, es que nosotros necesitamos hacer un viaje largo, con varias escalas y sin tripulación –explicó Aang apresuradamente – Un vehículo tan grande sería difícil de mantener para los dos, y un poco aparatoso…con algo más pequeño nos basta. También por eso lo queremos adaptado para que no sea necesario que un maestro fuego lo mantenga a flote constantemente, nos permitirá tener las manos libres.

El general aceptó la explicación y dio un saludo formal al Avatar, para luego asegurarle que les tendrían el globo listo para salir en unas pocas horas. Aang regresó planeando hasta el local de té, encontrando a Zuko ocupado con su equipaje.

-No sé si te convenga llevar muchas cosas…- le advirtió el maestro aire - esos globos tienen un límite de peso, si cargas demasiado no se elevará.

-Lo sé, sólo estoy empacando lo esencial –respondió Zuko, mostrándole la pequeña mochila y la bolsa de dormir que llevaba - Las provisiones las recogeremos en la base antes de salir. Asumo que pudiste conseguir el globo…

Aang asintió, abriendo la puerta a su amigo mientras éste salía con las manos llenas.

-Asumo que convenciste a Iroh de reemplazarte hasta tu regreso- devolvió.

Zuko suspiró, entre divertido y hastiado.

-Me dijo que su primer decreto como Señor del Fuego temporal sería instaurar un Día de Apreciación al Té- contó con una risita, mientras Aang estallaba en una risotada limpia – No me esperaba menos de él, la verdad.

Pocas horas después ambos se encontraban en la base militar de la Nación del Fuego, fuera de los muros interiores de Ba Sing Se, con los soldados terminando de alistar su nave y ya listos para zarpar. Iroh se encontraba ahí, con una caja roja en las manos, la cual entregó a Zuko antes de que abordaran.

-Aquí tienes sobrino: una dotación de té de arbusto dragón blanco para todo el viaje. Sé que no eres muy amante del té, pero espero que éste sí sea de tu agrado – dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Zuko agradeció, y tras abrazar a Aang Iroh los dejó subirse al globo. Los dos se quedaron observando la ciudad a medida que la nave se elevaba, Zuko concentrado en aquella figura rechoncha y de sonrisa radiante, que se hacía cada vez más y más pequeña a medida que tomaban altitud. Aang sonreía, con la vista fija en aquel cielo azul inmenso que los cubría en todas direcciones.

-¿Crees que…lo logremos? – preguntó, no tanto como una sincera duda sino buscando confirmación - ¿Crees que encontremos a…tu madre…y a otros maestros aire? ¿Qué tal si nos metemos en problemas?

-Solos el Señor del Fuego y el Avatar –sonrió su acompañante –Creo que podremos enfrentarnos a lo que sea.


End file.
